Pillows and Sleepovers
by myhummelberryheart
Summary: Mercedes spends the night with Kurt and Rachel. Hummelberry & Mercedes friendship.


Prompt was: Pillow fight between friends.

* * *

"Mercedes, you know you are more than welcome to come over!" said Rachel, who sat down a teapot and a couple of cups. Mercedes moved to pick up the sugar already sitting on table.

"I know it's sad to be evicted from my own home," said the black girl with a sigh. "But Sam and Blaine wanted a video game night with Artie, and I _know_ I won't be able to get any sleep with all that going on."

"It'll be good for the boys to spend some time together," Rachel said with a wave of her hand. "With Sam's modeling career and Artie in film school…"

"Yeah, and they splurged on pizza night," Mercedes laughed. "I think Blaine was making coffee when I left. They'll be up all night."

"Well, we girls can get some beauty sleep," said Rachel. "I don't think Kurt will be home till real late. He's working on a couple of pieces for the website with Isabelle and she'll keep him there till after 2 or 3."

"Dang," said Mercedes. "That late?"

"Unfortunately," said Rachel. "But it isn't very often."

"That's good at least," Mercedes said, stirring her tea. "So what do you want to do?"

"Well, _The Voice_ is on in about 30 minutes. I know you can't resist it."

"Isn't _America's Got Talent_ on too or something?"

Rachel smiled. "That's why we have a DVR."

* * *

Kurt got home about 1:30, yawning as he entered the door. Rachel had already texted him to let him know Mercedes had requested to come over to spend the night. He had expect to come home to a completely dark apartment and two sleeping girls. He knew Rachel would let Mercedes have her bed while she curled up in his. Sure, leave the ultra tired boy with the not so very comfortable couch. But he soon noticed the lights were on and the foil wrapped plate on the table. He was touched they'd leave him dinner. He was so tired that food didn't even seem that appetizing. He put it in the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water instead. He frowned when he looked over to the TV and saw it was still on. Surely the girls wouldn't have gone to bed and left it on. He walked over to the couch.

And laughed.

Mercedes and Rachel had fallen asleep on the couch. Mercedes had curled up and had stuck on a pillow on the arm to rest her head. Rachel was laid out on the other couch cushions, all wrapped up in one of their living room blankets.

He chuckled behind his hand, reaching for his phone in his back pocket. Turning off the flash, he took a picture of the two of them. The light from the TV helped give them an interesting blue glow. He slipped his phone back in his pocket and formulated a plan in his head. He took two pillows off the nearby chairs…

And hit the both of them _hard_.

"Ahhhh!" said Mercedes, scrambling off the couch in alarm. She glared at Kurt menacingly when she realized it was just him.

"Okay, that was rude," she said, crossing her arms. Rachel had woken up, but had grabbed the pillow from Kurt. She was fuming as she stood. She pushed her bangs out of her face and glanced at Mercedes.

"Good nap girls?" he questioned with a smug look on his face.

"It was till I was woken up," said Mercedes. "And hello to you too Kurt."

"More like good night," said Kurt, waving. "I'm going to bed." He started to head towards his side of the sleeping area.

Mercedes and Rachel shared the same thought as they looked at each other again. They both picked up two pillows and slammed them across Kurt's back. He stumbled, nearly hitting his knees as they both hit him with the pillows again with a giggle. He turned around as they kept hitting him with pillows.

"This isn't fair!" he yelled, covering his head.

"Yes it is," teased Rachel. Mercedes grinned at him.

"This is what you get for waking us up."

"Truce," he said as Rachel bopped him on the head once more. He stood up once they had stopped. He ran for his bedroom and came back out with Bruce and Colin.

"Now it's a fair fight," he said. He twirled the boyfriend pillows by the arms. The girls squealed and ran as he came after them.

"No fair using my pillow!" said Rachel.

"I bought him!" said Kurt as he hit at her with both of them. Rachel dived for the safety of the kitchen table after a few seconds of being chased by Kurt. Mercedes went after Kurt with her own pillows, squealing and yelping every time he hit her back. She had taken to hiding behind the pillows instead of hitting Kurt. But all the sudden Rachel appeared behind Kurt for a sneak attack.

"Ahhh!" he said as he tried to protect his head. But the attack was effective, as Mercedes got a second wind and they both pummeled Kurt, basically forcing him down to the floor. They all three were laughing and Mercedes offered Kurt a hand up.

"That was good momma," said Mercedes as she gave Rachel a high five.

"I have no tag team partner," pouted Kurt.

"Which works great for us," said Rachel smugly. "What do you say Mercedes? I think we've earned a late night snack."

"Sounds good to me," said the black girl. "You coming Kurt?"

"No, I am going to sleep," he said firmly. "With Colin and Bruce at the ready. There will be no sneak attacks while I'm asleep."

"So he thinks," said Rachel with a wink to Mercedes. He gave Rachel a look of pure evil and held up the pillows before turning and heading to bed. Rachel and Mercedes both couldn't stop giggling.


End file.
